All In The Family
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: Long has he desired her. Tonight his lust is slaked. One-shot, PWP. Sirius/Bellatrix. Mentions of Regulus/Bellatrix. Warning: sexual content, incest, underaged Sirius.


**Author's note: Truth be told, I'm not a huge fan of Bella/Sirius. Or incest in general. This will be my first full-on incestual smut fic. It's rated M for a reason. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Love, Gangsta Aragorn 69**

* * *

Sixteen year old Sirius Black sat alone in his bedroom. He was frustrated. So on egde. It was all her fault.

His desire was uncontrollable. He'd always been attracted to her ever since he was old enough to like girls. But this was just getting to be far too much. His hormones were raging. She consumed his every thought. He hadn't slept in days. His eyes twitched. His body tingled. He was aroused by the thought of imagining what it would be like just to touch her even. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anybody or anything in the entire world. He _had_ to have her.

No amount of young Gryffindor girls could slake his lust. He'd tried. But he could never get her off his mind, even as the stupid little school girls screamed his name while he fucked them like worthless whores. _She _was no worthless whore. Sirius thought her to be a goddess. The fairest of all. Almost too beautiful to look at. But god, he hated her. More than anoyone. And the feeling was mutual.

His heart raced when he heard footsteps outside his door. They were her footsteps... The door creaked as it opened ever so slowly.

" Your light is keeping me awake. " Bellatrix stated, flatly.

Sirius was silent. He stood up. And then approached her. The buxom beauty that was nearly ten years older than him. She had on nothing but a short, black nightgown. He could only stare at her as though she were something to eat. Sirius did not care in the least bit that she was his cousin. That never mattered.

" You feeling okay? " she asked, raising an eyebrow.

" No. " Sirius replied.

Bellatrix sighed, and crossed her arms. Her cleavage had become even more pronounced. Sirius' eyes widened. His heart rate began to increase. His cheeks flushed. His pajama pants felt tight. She leaned, and he could feel her hot breath on his ear.

" You don't look so good, cousin. " Bellatrix whispered.

Sirius inhaled sharply. She began to circle around him, looking him over with a predatory gaze in her dark eyes. His heart was now pounding like a lab rat's. Bellatrix cackled on the inside. She knew how badly her handsome, young cousin wanted her. She had to admit, she was rather curious about him. Sirius worshiped her. Yet he loathed her.

Bellatrix nearly gasped when Sirius grabbed her shoulders rather forcefully, and pushed her against the wall. She tried her hardest not to show emotion in her face. She merely gave a smug smile, which he hungrily kissed before she could even say a word. He forced his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She tasted even sweeter than he'd imagined.

For that, he recieved a shove. Then a hard slap to the face. It stung like hell, but coming from Bellatrix, it only turned him on even more. He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

" Sirius, you naughty little boy! I'm your cousin! " Bellatrix hissed, angrily yet sensually.

" So what. " he responded, nonchalantly.

Once again, Sirius forced his hungry mouth onto her pretty red lips. His hands gently caressed her pale arms. He pushed his hips foward so she could feel his straining erection. Bellatrix bit down on his lip then grabbed a firstfull of black, curly hair and yanked rather forcefully, breaking the heated kiss.

" You'll never have me. " she teased, as her palms came up against his chest.

" We'll see about that. " Sirius scoffed.

He unbuttoned his matching pajama shirt, and let it fall to the floor. Bellatrix eyed his well-sculpted body for just a second. Sirius did not miss this. He took hold of her wrists, and moved her hands over his defined abs.

" I'm your cousin. " she reminded him, once more.

" I don't care. " Sirius purred, as his hand rested on the back of her head.

Then he started to kiss her neck very gently. That turned into playful love nips. Then hard bites that would surely bruise. Bellatrix sighed in pleasure. She could have punched herself in the face for that. Sirius mentally congratulated himself. He wanted to gloat, but decided against it. He didn't have her worked up enough yet. She could still just walk right out like the bitch that she was.

" You're disgusting. Incest is frowned upon by most people, my dear little Sirius. " Bellatrix spat, as though he were slow.

" Is that what you said to my brother? " Sirius replied, boldly.

His trembling hands wound under the thin straps of her night gown. And he started to pull them down. Damn, he'd told him.

" I don't know what you mean. " she cooed, innocently.

" I know all about you and Regulus. Every little detail about how he lost his virginity to you. How he had you screeching his name. How you couldn't walk when he was done with you. And how you went back for seconds. " Sirius mocked, as slid her night gown low enough to make it pool around her feet.

" Regulus is much more handsome than you are. His hair is prettier. And I don't hate him. " Bellatrix claryfied, in her defense, as she kicked the useless garment of clothing out of the way.

The first statement, she'd lied about. But Sirius didn't have to know that. She leaned back against the wall, with a grin as he admired her. She was perfect.

" I know you want it. " Sirius declared, curling as lock of her hair around his finger.

" In your dreams. " Bellatrix fired back, quickly.

Sirius' fingers danced between her plump breasts, then trailed down her abdomen. Bellatrix felt a knot forming in her stomach. Now it was her heart that began to race. There was an ever so slight tingle in all the right places. Who was she kidding? She wanted this.

The young man's ears delighted at the sound of the cute, little noises Bellatrix made as his mouth closed around one of her hard, pink nipples. He sucked eagerly, causing the tingle between her legs to become an ache. His hand slipped into her red, satin panties and stroked her clit. Now she moaned. It was even better than Sirius thought it would sound. His fingers slipped lower. She was already so wet for him. Sirius tried to hide just how heated and impatient he was.

" Liar. " Sirius grunted.

Bellatrix wanted to leave so badly. And give him nothing. That was what her mind wished for. But her body wouldn't allow it. Why did she want to her teenaged cousin, who she loathed, to fuck her? Regulus had been a different story. He absolutely adored her. And he begged her. So she was more than happy to do it. But why Sirius?

" Fuck me. " growled the wickedly sexy sorceress.

Sirius wasted no time taking Bella by the waist, and throwing her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, panting like a dog and shaking with anticipation. He undressed the rest of the way in a matter of seconds. He watched intently as Bellatrix slowly inched off her panties, then spread her legs for him. He settled between them, as he kissed her. The tip of his cock was against her entrance.

With no warning, he thrusted inside her tight, wet core. Sirius let out a loud, desperate groan. Bellatrix cried out in pain and delight. His rather impressive size hurt. But it felt so good. Sirius pounded her without mercy. For him, this was pure ecstacy. She moaned, not even caring how loud she was or who might hear them, and her fingernails raked his back. He let out growls, grunts, and every noise in between. He took hold of her hips, and went as deep into her as he possibly could. Bellatrix arched her back in an almost unnatural way. He'd just hit the right spot. He continued to push himself in, over and over.

" Harder! " Bellatrix demanded.

Sirius fulfilled her wish quite eagerly, and began taking her even harder and faster. Her trembling legs wrapped around him.

" Bella! " he groaned several times.

Sirius felt his climax approaching rather quickly. After just a few minutes. The bitch was loving it. And so was he. So much that he ignored the intense pain of the torn open skin on his back, caused by manicured finernails that traced the same red, trails countless times.

" Sirius! " Bellatrix screamed.

She was close as well. Sirius' hand closed around her neck. Not quite hard enough to cut off her air. He did not slow down or be gentle for a second. That was the way she wanted it. And the way he wanted it.

Her climax was indicated by a nearly earsplitting shriek, and she tightened around him and lost all control of her body. Her eyes rolled back, and the look on her face said it all. That sent Sirius over the edge. He tightened his grip on her neck as he exploded inside her, and he was also quite loud. The sound of heavy breathing filled the rooom. The two cousins did nothing but try to catch their breath.

Bellatrix pushed Sirius off her. Then bolted out of the rather comfortable bed.

" I'm leaving. " she stated, before he could tell her to get out.

" Good. I'm glad. " he scoffed, stretching out casually as though nothing had happened.

" Whatever. " she replied cooly, as she picked up her clothes and headed for the door.

" Bitch. " Sirius spat.

" Dick. " Bellatrix quickly fired back, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
